


Cry

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [119]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes never cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

“I never cry.” Wes sat with a thump, shoving his drink across the table toward the center. He had already had too many.

Hobbie nodded, “Sure Wes, it’s just that sometimes something gets into your eyes and they might leak a little to get that object out again.”

“Exactly. Because I never cry. Especially not over silly holodramas.” He glowered at his friends, who looked away. “And if anyone said that I did, I would have to teach them exactly how they are wrong.”

Tycho frowned, “That doesn’t even make sense.” He reached over and poked Wes in the shoulder. “However you intend to ‘teach’ someone that lesson, it wouldn’t actually get your point across.”

“I’d find a way.” Wes squinted, “Stop trying to make sense of the things I say, Tycho. It won’t work. You’ll get frustrated, and then have to drink, and then _you_ might you might end up crying. It would be very sad.”

Wedge laughed and grabbed Wes’s abandoned drink. “Probably true, never try to use logic on Wes. It’s the path to the Dark Side, I know because Luke told me.”

“Luke went to the Dark Side once, was that the reason?” Hobbie looked thoughtful for a moment, “He did avoid us a lot after that.”

“He avoided us because he was scared of all of the incredible mission successes we had while he could hardly find a single tome of Jedi lore in the entire galaxy.” Wes nodded sharply, clutching at the table top to avoid tipping over.

Wedge snorted, “You keep telling yourself that Wes, and I’ll be telling Luke about your reaction to the film we just saw. He might appreciate that.”

“Traitor.” Wes scowled, “I never cry, and you can’t prove it.”

 


End file.
